Christmas at HIVE
by Falcon97
Summary: My new fanfic, the students of HIVE are petitioning for a christmas party to be thrown led by none other than our fav. albino  Otto.  Terror for Nero, enjoyment for the students ensues, please R&R!
1. I Would Like To Request A Party Sir

**It's not long till Christmas now so I thought it would be a good time to post the first chapter in my Christmas fanfic on HIVE :D For now, I'm putting my other fanfics on hold while I try get a few chapters up for this fanfic. I hope you like it! **

**Falcon**

**Disclaimer! I do not own this or any of the characters in here (apart from Chloe) they all belong to Mark Walden *sulks***

* * *

><p>Nero sighed and flopped down in his chair, briefly, he realised, it was two weeks until Christmas then the thought passed. There had never been any fuss made over the celebration here at HIVE.<br>The buzzer sounded on Nero's desk and he pressed the button next to it, his door sliding open; in the doorway stood a somewhat frazzled looking security guard.  
>'Yes?' asked Nero.<br>The guard hesitated, 'Urrmm…we seem to have an issue with the students.'  
>Nero frowned, instantly on alert, 'Go on.'<br>'It's best to show you sir,' said the guard after a moment and turned to signal to someone further down the hallway.  
>Nero waited, sitting in silence and watching the proceedings with a mixture of curiosity and puzzlement. After a few moments five security guards came into view, pulling behind them large trolleys that were usually used for transporting crates of electrical supplies. But instead of boxes they were laddened with piles of white letters, frowning, Nero realised his name was written on every single one of them.<br>Nero stared at them for a few moments in a baffled silence before asking, 'Why are there so many letters?'  
>The security guard gave a slight shrug, 'We don't know sir, we didn't open any as they're all addressed to you.' Opening a letter addressed to Nero was a very bad idea at HIVE (and I mean <em>very <em>bad).  
>Nero stepped out from behind his desk and walked over to the nearest trolley and pulled a single letter from the mound of paper.<br>'Would you like us to leave sir?' asked one of the guards looking a little uncomfortable.  
>Nero wordlessly ripped the white envelope open and pulled out the letter that was inside, it had been typed up on the computer and printed off on a sheet of pristine white paper and read:<p>

_Dr Nero,_

_I'm writing on the subject of Christmas. As you know it is only two weeks away and in the outside world people will be busy buying presents, getting out the decorations and organizing parties.  
>Being a fourth-year student I'm fully aware that here at HIVE Christmas is never celebrated as it should be. I know we are in training to be super-villains but can't even we let our hair down and enjoy ourselves every once in a while?<br>Therefore, I respectfully request that a school-wide party be thrown on Christmas day, all students I have spoken to concur with me.  
><em>

_Yours,_

_Chloe Brooks.  
><em>

Slowly, Nero placed the letter on his desk looking bemused, this was a first. He plucked another letter from the pile, opening it and examining the contents of the letter he found it also happened to be a student requesting a Christmas party and also making a song request.  
>Nero grabbed several other letters, the contents were the same, some handwritten, others typed up and printed off a computer. He leaned back against his desk looking confused.<br>'Is there a problem you would like us to deal with sir?' asked one of the guards.  
>Nero hesitated, really, this wasn't exactly a "problem" you used security guards to deal with, 'It appears that the majority of HIVE students would like a party to be thrown on Christmas day,' sighed Nero.<br>There was silence from the guards; 'A party?' repeated one looking confused.  
>Nero nodded confirmation.<br>There was another silence, 'So are you going to do it then sir?'  
>Nero looked up sharply, the guards were all looking at him inquiringly, 'You think I should throw a Christmas party?' asked the head teacher of HIVE flatly.<p>

The guards looked uncomfortable, 'Well, the students would enjoy it,' murmured one shifting from one foot to the other awkwardly, he was fully aware of Nero's reputation with people who displeased him.  
>Nero was silent, staring at the guards piercingly before eventually saying, 'Leave the letters here and go fetch the senior staff, I want to have a meeting with them.'<p>

* * *

><p>Nero sat at the head of the table, leaning back in his leather chair and allowing his gaze to drift over all the teachers assembled, 'I've called you here because the students,' he paused for a few moments searching for the right way to put across the sentence, 'are acting a little strange right now, you might say.'<br>The teachers exchanged a few glances over the table, 'What do you mean by strange Nero?' asked Ms Leon, her studded collar flashing in time with her speech.  
>Nero sighed, 'The students have left five large piles of letters outside the private staff quarters, all addressed to me,' he paused once more, 'they want a Christmas party to be thrown in two weeks time.'<br>There was a stunned silence, 'A Christmas party?' repeated the Contessa looking confused, 'Why on earth…'  
>Nero shrugged slightly, 'I don't know why the students would want a part to be thrown after all these years of not seeming worried about what happens at Christmas.'<br>To tell the truth Nero had a sneaking suspicion that if he investigated he'd find a certain Otto Malpense, along with his friends, at the heart of this.  
>'So what time is it?' asked a voice from somewhere along the table.<br>All eyes turned to Pike, he looked a little uncomfortable under the stares of all the teachers, 'What?'  
>'You think I should throw a party?' asked Nero, looking astonished.<br>Pike nodded a little, 'Why not? I'm sure it would do everyone good.'  
>There were a few murmurs from around the table as the teachers began to discuss it amongst themselves but the conversation was brought to abrupt halt as Nero started to speak, 'We will finish discussing this later, for now we have lessons to teach, please report any unruly behaviour from the students to me,' and with that Nero got up from his chair and left the room.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>There's the first chapter for you...hope you enjoyed it!<strong>


	2. Brainstorming and a Petition

**Here is chapter two! It took me a little longer than it should have due to the fact I accidently deleated half of it *grumbles* Anyways, it's here now and I hope you enjoy!**

**Please note, I only own the plot, and the odd random student that pops up (if you haven't heard of them in the HIVE books), everything else belongs to the fabulous Mark Walden! *round of applause***

* * *

><p>'So then, any ideas?'<br>Otto was sat on a chair in the room he shared with Wing, he held a clipboard and a pen poised above it.  
>'Well then?'<br>He, Wing, Shelby, Laura along with Franz and Nigel were gathered in the room. Nero's suspicions had been correct, Otto was indeed at the heart of "Operation Christmas Party" as it had been dubbed. At the very moment Nero had received the letters the six students were putting together plans for the party (or at least trying to).  
>'Well, we need to have someone to sort out the music,' put in Laura thoughtfully, 'Maybe even several people,' she added.<br>Otto made a quick note on his clipboard, 'Right, anything else?'  
>'Food,' said Franz promptly.<br>Otto tried not to grin, he'd known Franz would be the first person to suggest that, 'Fine, the catering staff can deal with that,' he said.  
>Shelby's eyes suddenly widened, 'What about the clothes?' she exclaimed.<br>Otto looked up from his list, 'What clothes?' he asked staring at her blankly.  
>'Well hello?' said Shelby sarcastically, 'Where you planning on going to a Christmas party in jumpsuits?'<br>There was a moments silence in the room, 'Good point,' remarked Nigel staring ruefully at his black suit.  
>'Clothes then,' sighed Otto making another note, 'What else.'<br>'Disco lights,' said Shelby with a grin.  
>'The tech. stream said they'd help to sort that out,' put in Laura quickly.<br>Wing suddenly said, 'What if Nero doesn't agree to this?'  
>Silence filled the room, Otto frowned a little, 'Oh, he will.'<br>Wing arched an eyebrow.  
>'I've got an endless amount of backup plans,' added Otto with a wicked grin, 'Don't worry, the party <em>will <em>go on.'  
>'It'd better,' muttered Shelby.<br>'Come on,' sighed Otto, 'We need more ideas!'  
>'How about a snow machine,' suggested Nigel.<br>All eyes turned to him.  
>'Awesome,' grinned Shelby.<br>Laura nodded enthusiastically, her red hair bobbing up and down in time, 'Aye, that'd be fantastic.'  
>Wing looked a little puzzled, 'Where will we get a snowmachine from?'<br>'We can make one,' sighed Otto.  
>'Aye after all there is no shortage of volunteers,' remarked Laura with a quick grin.<br>Otto nodded, scanning his list with a satisfied air, 'Right, now I think we should get to class of we'll be later.'  
>'Yeah,' said Shelby climbing to her feet, 'Nero might decide not to let us have a party if we're late.'<br>Franz quickly grabbed Nigel and charged out the room.  
>Wing raised an eyebrow, 'Clearly someone isn't to keen on missing out on a party,' he remarked.<br>'Neither am I big guy,' replied Shelby, grabbing Wing by the arm and dragging him out of the room.  
>Laura turned to Otto with a grin on her face, 'Do you want me to drag you out the room?'<br>Otto smiled and offered his arm to her, 'Be my guest.'

* * *

><p>Nero walked across the stage to the podium, placing his neatly organized notes on the stand. Briefly, he scanned the rows of students, seated in the auditorium. He noted Otto and his friends sitting in the third row and thought, not for the first time, what devious workings were going on up in his head.<br>Clearing his throat he opened his mouth to start. But before a word could pass his lips a student leaped to his feet, a hand thrust in the air. Nero got a sinking feeling, this couldn't be good, 'Yes Mr. Judd?' he asked.  
>'Dr. Nero, I am sorry to bring this up, but I've been hearing many rumours circulating in the past few days and would like to confirm whether or not they are true.'<br>Nero sighed inwardly; he could tell which way this was going, but gestured for the Alpha stream student to proceed.  
>'Well sir,' continued the boy 'Is it true you are going to throw a party for us on Christmas Day?'<br>There was an expectant silence in the room, every eye firmly riveted on Nero.  
>Nero frowned a little, 'I do not know yet, I have only found out that you were interested in having a party here at HIVE this very morning.'<br>Another student climbed to her feet, 'Sir,' she began, 'I believe that a party would be an excellent idea, not only will it raise general good feelings here at HIVE, it will also help us to get along, raise morale and spread optimism throughout the streams.'  
>There were murmurs and nods of agreement.<br>Nero gritted his teeth, 'I will not take any more questions on the subject of Christmas of parties!' he snapped, 'Now get out your textbooks and please turn to page 33!'

* * *

><p>'Well, that went well,' sighed Shelby as Nero marched out of the room.<br>Wing frowned, 'I was under the impression that Nero was still vehemently opposed to the idea of a party here at HIVE.'  
>Shelby raised her eyes to the ceiling, 'I was being sarcastic.'<br>Laura glanced at Otto, 'Now what?'  
>Otto smiled his evil smile, 'Now, I'm going name collecting.'<p>

* * *

><p>Nero sighed, and sank down into his chair, on the way back from his session with the Alpha's he'd received disappointed looks and glares from all the students. It never ceased to amaze him how fast word got around HIVE.<br>The buzzer sounded on his desk and Nero sighed pressing the button to allow the doors to slide open.  
>A security guard stepped into the room, 'There are a few students here to see you sir,' he said.<br>Nero suppressed a groan as the students stepped into the room, amongst them was the familiar face of Otto Malpense. He could guess what this was about.  
>There were two students from every stream, Otto seemed to be acting as spokesman (unsurprisingly).<br>'Sir, I'm sure your aware of why we are here,' began Otto, 'After your announcement in the auditorium a few hours ago, I believe you are unaware of how far we students are willing to go to get this party.'  
>Nero kept poker-faced.<br>'So sir, I have here a petition,' continued Otto, gesturing to two Henchmen students, who carried between them a massive roll of paper.  
>'Not one student in this school failed to sign it.'<br>There was a moments silence. Outwardly, Nero appeared calm and blank-faced, inside, he was in turmoil.  
>Otto gestured to the two Henchmen who stepped outside the room and started to unroll the petition. Nero blinked in surprise as it was slowly unravled, it was incredibly long and he had a feeling that Otto wasn't exaggerating when he said that every student had signed it.<br>'The security guards were also quick to agree to our idea,' remarked Otto as Dr. Nero surveyed the petition with a critical eye.

'And what if I say "no" to your idea?' he queried after a moment.  
>The students all exchanged a quick glance, 'Then,' replied Otto levelly, 'We will be as villainous as possible until you agree.'<br>Nero was silent for a few moments then smiled suddenly and unexpectedly, 'This will cost me a fortune.'  
>Otto beamed before shrugging a little and replying, 'The technical stream are eager to get busy with the lighting and Professor Pike seemed delighted at our proposal of the party.'<br>Nero raised an eyebrow, 'Well then Otto Malpense, I think you had better get busy, you have a party to prepare.'

* * *

><p><strong>:D Hope you liked it! Now here's a little secret...by pressing that button below the authors note you can grant the author happiness and motivate himher (her in this case) to get the next chapter up more quickly (she is also looking for ideas to fuel her fanfic), so go ahead...press the button...*hinthint***


	3. A DJ, Clothes and a Date

**I have the third chapter up and the fourth is almost finished! Thankfully, no writer's block has yet emerged for this fic, but I still need to sort out a few sub-plot plot bunnies XD **

* * *

><p>Raven was sat on the edge of her bed in her apartment, polishing her swords, her mind wandering as she did so. She'd heard about the party from Nero and had been astonished but also secretly pleased that he'd agreed to it.<br>Briefly she smiled a little, this was without a doubt the strangest thing she'd ever thought about whilst polishing her katanas. Raven was deciding what to wear for the party.  
>She paused for a moment as an idea struck her, and her smile widened a little as the idea grew. By the time she'd finished polishing her swords, she knew what to wear.<p>

* * *

><p>Nero sighed for the fifth time that morning as he flicked idly through the letter which had been piling up outside his door over the past few days. The students had taken it upon themselves to write Christmas letters to Nero and were also busy making suggestions about food for the buffet, music and also, the all important party clothes.<br>Nero wondered, not for the first time, why on earth he'd agreed to this idea. But it seemed to be going down well with the students, security guards, and even the teachers at HIVE. He'd also received a few calls from members of the ruling council and people who were high up in the GLOVE hierarchy, apparently they wanted to join in the fun.

At HIVE all that the students had been talking about was the party. Curfew was almost practically ignored due to the fact students were busy making preparations for the party and Nero had to dispatch security guards to round up the zealous students so they'd be back in their blocks at a fairly reasonable hour.

'Maybe I should give them a few days off before and after the party,' he mused thoughtfully. It would be useful, a few days to focus on preparing for it and a few days after to clean up. He nodded he'd do that.

He reached for his blackbox and was about to flick it open when music suddenly blasted through the PA system, he bit back an exclamation of surprise and hastily opened his blackbox as the opening lines to _"Do They Know It's Christmas" _by Band Aid started to play.

'HIVEmind!' he snapped as the A.I.'s face flickered onto the screen, 'Why is that music playing over the PA system!'

The A.I. blinked, looking a little puzzled, 'I'm practicing,' he replied.  
>Nero was silent for a few moments, confusion on his face, 'Practicing?' he echoed.<p>

HIVEmind nodded, 'Yes sir, didn't you hear I'm to be the DJ for the party?'

* * *

><p>Professor Pike looked up from the desk, 'Ah Nero,' he said with a smile, 'Nice of you to drop in.'<p>

'What is this I hear about HIVEmind?' asked the man darkly.

'Oh that,' said Pike breezily, 'Nothing to worry about, he seemed to want to do something for the party so I put him in charge of recruiting workers and sorting out the music and song requests.'

'You made him a DJ,' said Nero flatly.

Pike shrugged, looking a little puzzled, 'I don't see that there is anything wrong with that.'

Nero stared at his friend unable to come up with a coherent reply.

'Anything else?' prompted Pike.

Nero coughed and cleared this throat, 'What are you doing?'

Pike glanced round at the piles of wiring, circuit boards, and electrical components before staring back at the headmaster of HIVE and shrugging a little, 'Just wiring up some lights for the party,' he paused for a moment before quickly adding, 'Oh yes, and the snowmachine.'

'Snowmachine?' mouthed Nero looking stunned, his blackbox suddenly started beeping and the blinked, startled out of his shock and quickly pulled it out of this pocket.

'Yes?' he asked as the face of a guard appeared on screen.

'The packages you sent for a few days ago are here sir,' responded the guard efficiently.

'Very well, I'll be right there,' replied Nero snapping the blackbox shut.

'Packages?' queried Pike with an interested expression on his face.

'Packages,' confirmed Nero and marched out of the room.

* * *

><p>Wing and Shelby were circling one another, hands raised up in a guard position. Shelby suddenly let it rip with a roundhouse which Wing deftly blocked, he was about to in for a spinning Backfist but Otto suddenly charged into the room, 'What?' sighed Shelby.<p>

'The clothes are here!' he announced grandly.

'We'll come down in a few minutes,' replied Wing turning back to Shelby, she wasn't there.

Wing blinked.

Otto smirked, 'I believe your girlfriend doesn't agree,' he remarked as Shelby charged out of the room shrieking with delight.

* * *

><p>As Nero approached the hanger he gradually became aware of voices shrieking ahead, he slowed his steps, listening. It sounded a lot like girls shrieking ecstacy.<p>

Not likely here at HIVE, Nero almost immediately contradicted himself, there were plenty of girls here who would charge through the icy wastes of Siberia just to get to a proper clothes shop.

As he rounded the corner he discovered the noises source. Indeed, it was shrieking girls, girls from all streams were crowding the hallway, trying to get in the hanger bay, only several guards bared there way, Nero had a feeling that the guards might want a few reinforcements.  
>Briefly, Nero considered turning around and heading to the relative safety of his office then decided maybe it was a bit to late for that.<p>

He eyed the crowd of girls with some trepidation before sighing and plunging into their midst, miraculously, they parted to let him through, smiling at him.

One girl stepped forward and for a terrifying moment Nero thought she would try to hug him, instead she just grinned massively and said, 'Thanks you Dr. Nero.'

There was an immediate chorus of agreement from the group gathered and Nero even saw a few of the guards nodding. With a feeling of bemusement Nero squeezed his way through the rest of the girls and stepped through the hanger door which had opened for him.  
>'Well,' he remarked to himself once her was through the door and it had closed behind him, 'That was fun.'<p>

* * *

><p>'Otto have you seen Shelby?' asked Wing peering into the tech lad.<p>

His white-haired friend looked up from the long chain of Christmas lights he was busy fitting with coloured bulbs, 'No,' he replied shaking his head, 'At least not since she charged out the gym.'

'She's picking up our clothes.'

'Clothes?' asked Wing looking a little confused.

Laura shot the tall Asian boy an exasperated look, 'Yes, don't you remember Otto saying that the clothes had arrived.'

Wing's face cleared, 'Oh, those clothes.'

'What are you boys wearing by the way,' asked Laura with a grin.

'That information is confidential,' replied Otto with a smile, 'We made an agreement not to tell each other after all.'

Laura threw up her hands in mock-surrender, 'Alright, you've got me, I'm just curious,' she was silent for a few moments before looking up at Wing, 'So who are you taking?'

Wing frowned looking puzzled.

'I mean, who are you taking to the Christmas party.'

'Oh, I'm taking Shelby,' he replied, his cheeks flushing red, he turned to his friend, 'and what about you Otto?'

Otto fitted the bulbs at a faster pace, his cheeks burning red.

'Otto?'

He coughed, still staring down at the chain of lights, 'I don't know,' he mumbled, deliberately not looking at Laura who was staring at Otto hopefully.

Wing raised an eyebrow, 'Very well,' he turned and walked out the room saying over his shoulder, 'I'm going to find Shelby and see if she needs any help,' leaving Laura and Otto alone in the room.

Laura raised her eyebrows at Otto, 'I don't have anyone to take me,' she said softly.

Otto flushed an even deeper red, finally looking up from his job, 'Really?'

The pretty Scottish girl shrugged, 'Well a few boys asked me, but I didn't want to go with them,' she gently placed her hand on Otto's.

Otto stared at her hand for a few moments, a slight smile hovering at the corners of his mouth, 'Would you like to come with me?'

Laura smiled, 'I'd like that a lot Otto,' she said softly.

Otto's smile widened, his cheeks flushing red, 'Alright then.'

For a few moments they both sat in silence smiling at each other until Otto gave an embarrassed cough and scrambled to his feet, almost falling off the chair in the process, 'Well I guess I'd better go sort out that…urrmm…thing that needs sorting.'

Laura smothered a laugh and nodded seriously, 'You do that.'

Otto hared it out the room his cheeks still glowing red, 'Idiot,' he muttered to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Awwww...a nice little bit of OttoLaura there to finish the chapter off nicely...you know what to do when you've finished reading, PRESS THE BUTTON!**


	4. Prep and Party

**This chapter _isn't _that long, but I still hope you enjoy it! Remember to review when you've finished reading (I have cookies...)**

* * *

><p>Nero stared into the full-length mirror and briefly adjusted his bow-tie, he'd been persuaded by several members of the teaching staff to abandon his usual cravat in favour of a more "party-like" look.<p>

He had to admit, it did look quite nice on him, coupled with his immaculate suit, someone had anonymously sent him a massive tie with a picture of Rudolph on the bottom in a startling red background, he'd promptly incinerated it though the temptation to send it to Francisco had been great.

Nero brushed a few stray specks of dust off his black sleeves and pushed a hand through his smoothly brushed hair, 'Well then, let's get this party started,' he remarked to his reflection.

Now that was a sentence he'd never expected to say.

* * *

><p>The Contessa ran a hand through her hair and stared in the mirror in some fascination, it had been many years since she had worn her hair this way, and she had to admit, it made her look like a different, and much younger, woman.<p>

She smiled a little and smoothed down the folds in her elegant dress. If she was lucky made Nero would ask her to dance.

* * *

><p>The Professor paced up and down his cluttered room, occasionally pausing to navigate unidentifiable objects and piles of books, HIVEmind's wire-framed face hovered over a white tablet by his computer desk watching his creator walking back and forth.<p>

'You know,' Pike was saying, 'I've never been so nervous in my life!' He stopped for a moment and stared at himself in the small, and somewhat grubby mirror which hung from a precarious angle on his wall, 'I look like an idiot,' he sighed eventually.

HIVEmind shook his head slowly, 'If you don't want to go, then don't,' the A.I. sighed, 'But Nero is about to start so if you are going then I suggest you get a move on.'

Pike turned to glance HIVEmind, slightly astonished at how humanoid he was becoming.  
>'Very well, I'll go,' he said eventually, 'but I still think I look like an idiot.'<p>

HIVEmind merely rolled his eyes.

* * *

><p>Otto and Wing were both in their room, Wing was in the bathroom staring at himself in the mirror, 'So, how do I look?' he asked turning to his friend who was watching from the door, 'Pretty good,' remarked Otto, 'Though I still think you should have ordered that Santa Claus costume…'<p>

Wing looked exasperated.

'So what do you think about me then?' asked Otto tugging at his suit, 'I mean…' he trailed off, 'D'you think Laura will like it?' he asked uncomfortably.

Wing looked his friend up and down and smiled, 'I think so,' he said.

Otto straightened his tie, 'Right then,' he said with a slightly nervous smile, 'let's go or we'll be late.'

* * *

><p>Music pulsed from the large central cavern, usually used for school-wide meetings, which, in a way, this was. A multitude of Christmas lights, disco lights and even a few disco balls hung from the ceiling, even more Christmas lights were also strung around the cavern walls.<br>In the centre of the room a large space was cleared for students to dance in with tables and chairs pushed up against the wall for those who were either eating or didn't feel like dancing.  
>Several other rooms were also in use, one contained the food and bar and another had been designed so it was like a Christmas grotto, Otto's snowmachine had been installed there and occasionally let out bursts of snow to lightly dust the floor.<p>

As Wing and Otto stepped into the cavern even Wing couldn't help but look impressed, 'I have to say Otto, you have excelled yourself here,' he said slowly gazing around.  
>Otto grinned massively, 'I know.'<br>Wing rolled his eyes before turning around, 'Where are the girls?' he asked.  
>'Not to sure,' replied his friend also sweeping his gaze around the room.<p>

'Oh look, here are our knights in not-quite shinning armour,' said a familiar voice to the two teens' right.

Both turned and stared. Shelby and Laura were stood to the side smiling their welcome at their friends.

'Wow,' managed Otto, 'You look urrmm..' he trailed off still stunned at the girls' appearance, and one girl in particular, he was so used to seeing them in the dull and nondescript HIVE jumpsuits it came as a surprised to see them looking so…radiant.

'You both look wonderful,' smiled Wing his eyes fixed on Shelby who grinned back.

She was wearing a shimmering, full-length, sleeveless blue dress with her blonde hair piled neatly on top of her head, Nero had wearily agreed to letting the girls wear some make-up for the party and she had applied a little mascara to her eyes along with light-blue eye shadow which accented the colour of her eyes.

'Shall we?' asked Wing, gallantly holding out his arm which Shelby happily took and together they walked off into the midst of the rest of the students leaving Otto and Laura together.

'You look great,' mumbled Otto flushing.

'Thanks Otto,' she smiled, 'I have Shelby to thank for this,' she added gesturing at her dress.

'She chose well,' Otto said with a slight smile.

Laura was clad in long green dress which brought out the colour of her eyes, like Shelby's it was sleeveless and full-length but unlike her friends it billowed out at the bottom trailing a little way behind her. Her hair had been bundled up behind her with a few strand allowed to fall down and frame her face.

Otto cleared his throat feeling another wave of embarrassment as he realised he'd been standing there gawping a little at his friend, 'So, would you like to get a drink or something,' he asked.

She smiled again, 'Thanks Otto,' and together they walked off hand in hand to the party.

* * *

><p><strong>Not a very long chapter but I promise the next one will be :D <strong>

**In the next chapter: Raven and the Contessa will make and appearance (yay!) **


	5. A Dance and Romance

**You'll be delighted to know I have mucho Otto/Laura and Nero/Raven with a smattering of Contessa/Pike fluffy bits in here...:D this is my fav. chapter so far and I hope you all enjoy it!**

* * *

><p>Nero stood by the main entrance to the cavern, his hands clasped loosely behind his back as he surveyed the room and the students. He had to admit that party had turned out well and he had a feeling that next year the students would be going on at him to throw another one, he viewed this with a sense of weary resignation then mentally shook himself out of it. That was next year. For now he should just get this one over with.<p>

He looked up suddenly, a tall woman, probably one of the last year students, was weaving her way through the crowd. Nero tried not to stare at her but it was hard not to. She was wearing a long black dress which was tight-fitting until her waist where it started it to widen out. As she moved it shimmered in the light and Nero saw it was covered with a black glittery substance which caught the light. The dress was sleeveless with only a strap which wound its way around the woman's neck.  
>As she came closer Nero began to feel a little uncomfortable, he wondered if she was going to ask him to dance, not a scenario he wanted to be in with one of his students. A black cats mask covered the upper half of her face leaving the only clue to her identity in her short, neatly styled black hair.<br>The woman came to halt a little way from Nero who suddenly realised that quite a number of the students and also the security guards were stood watching the woman, a few gawping a little.

Nero cleared his throat, briefly wondering if he'd been looking a little slack-jawed before asking, 'Yes? Is there something I can do for you Miss…' he left the sentence hanging looking at the student expectantly.

The woman smiled, 'Miss Natalya, or Miss Raven, whichever you like, though to tell the truth I never have liked being called "Miss"'.

'Raven?' exclaimed Nero looking astonished.

Raven laughed and removed the mask from her face, 'The one and only,' she gestured to her dress, 'What do you think?'

Nero felt himself reddening as he quickly glanced at the low-backed dress, 'It suits you Natalya,' then added in a lower voice, 'You look beautiful.'

Raven looked momentarily taken aback before smiling again a little, 'Thank you Max.'

For a few moments they both stood there in silence until Raven looked around and realised that a number of people (all men) were staring at her with something akin to astonishment on their faces, 'So,' she asked, 'Are you going to get me a drink or ask me to dance as customary or shall I ask you as not so customary?'

Nero smiled and held out his arm for Raven to take, 'What would you like to drink then?'

Raven thought for a moment, 'Vodka, if you don't mind Nero.'

'Not too much now,' came the mock-severe reply.

Natalya laughed a little, 'I'm a big girl now Nero, I think I know what I can handle.'

* * *

><p>Professor Pike sat at the table, slumped back a little in the chair, absently sipping at a glass of excellent red wine and reading the label on the back of the bottle at the same time, due to the fact he was a responsible adult he'd been allowed to take the whole thing.<p>

'May I join you?' asked a voice from behind him.

Pike almost chocked on his wine as he turned and took in the source of the voice. The Contessa was stood behind him with a slightly amused expression on her face. Like Raven she'd changed out of her normal attire (if it could be called that) for the party, she looked like a completely different person for several reasons.

Firstly, her usual towering hair style had been replaced with a different one. Her dark hair had been curled and fell about her shoulders in long rippling waves, making her seem shorter and somehow making her seem a more relaxed person.  
>Secondly, she had applied a layer of make-up to her face which made her look younger, more like a woman in her late twenties rather than a villainous fifty-something Contessa.<br>The third and probably most defining feature (next to the hair) was the dress. It was dark pink and purple and unlike Raven's was close fitting and Pike realised for the first time that the Contessa had quite a nice figure.  
>Pike clambered to his feet and hastily held out a chair for the Contessa almost tripping over his own feet.<p>

'Thank-you Pike,' smiled Maria gracefully sinking down into the chair. She placed a Rose Wine on the table with a tall wine glass next to it and poured herself a drink which she sipped at calmly.  
>Pike stared at her, still in a state of astonishment at the transformation of the (let's be honest) terrifying Contessa to a gorgeous looking woman.<p>

'Aren't you going to sit down?' asked the Contessa arching an eyebrow.

Pike mumbled something incoherent before awkwardly sinking down in his chair and gulping at his wine whilst Maria looked on in amusement. Pike grimaced as he re-filled his glass. He could do with something stronger.

* * *

><p>Otto and Laura both leaned back against the wall sipping at their drinks, Otto had a apple tango and Laura a lemonade.<p>

'I'm glad HIVEmind got the job of DJ,' smiled Otto as he listened to the announcements and music blasting out over the speakers.

Laura nodded her agreement, 'Aye, it'd have been a bit disappointing for him if he didn't get anything to do.'

Otto nodded several times before falling silent, occasionally shooting a glance at Laura out of the corner of his eye before realising that she was doing the same thing. Their gazes met and they both flushed red.  
>As the song playing ended and dance partners started to drift away from the dance floor to be replaced by new ones. Otto lifted up his head as the song started: "Heaven" by Bryan Adams.<p>

He turned to Laura, 'Would you like to dance?' he blurted out suddenly before he lost his nerve. Laura looked up, a wide smile slowly spreading across her face, 'Yes,' she replied softly.  
>Hand in hand they stepped onto the dance floor.<p>

* * *

><p>In another part of the room Nero was sat at a table next to Raven feeling decidedly uncomfortable and a little hot around the collar.<br>He hid his embarrassment by taking a gulp of his brandy, feeling it blaze a warm trail down his throat. He relaxed a little and taking another sip, took the opportunity to steal a glance at Natalya over the top of his glass.

She was listening to the music playing with a surprisingly relaxed expression on her face that Nero wasn't used to seeing. She shot a glance at him and smiled as she noticed him staring at her.  
>Nero hastily shifted his gaze elsewhere feeling another wave of embarrassment, Raven finished off her drink and rose to her feet, 'So,' she said, 'When were you going to ask me to dance?'<p>

'Dance?' asked Nero.

She nodded, 'Yes,' Raven tilted her head a little as the song finished and a new one started, 'And I also like this one.'

Nero smiled, 'Heaven performed by Bryan Adams,' he remarked, 'I like it too,' he climbed to his feet leaving his unfinished drink on the table and took Natalya by the hand.

'Shall we?'

A smile touched her face and Nero thought briefly, how beautiful she looked when she smiled, 'Yes, let's.'

* * *

><p><em>Oh, thinking about all the younger years,<em>

_There was only you and me,_

_We were young and wild and free!_

Raven and Nero both moved across the dance floor in time with the music, hand in hand and staring deep into each other's eyes.

If they'd looked to the side they'd have seen Otto and Laura dancing past, surprisingly agile, this was due to the fact that since the announcement of the party by Nero two weeks ago the students had been holding impromptu dance lessons around the school and they had paid off well.

But Nero and Raven didn't notice this, something was happening between them as they danced. Nero listened to the lyrics and registered that he was almost singing them as he stared at Raven.

_Now nothin' can take you away from me,_

_We've been down that road before,_

_But that's over now…_

_You keep me comin' back for more_

Nero suddenly realised, with a mixture of shock and amazement that his respect for Natalya went deeper than he'd thought, she had become more than just his assassin, she was his friend, maybe even more than that…

_Baby you're all that I want,_

_With you lyin' here in my arms,_

_I'm finding it hard to believe,_

_We're in heaven,_

The dancing picked up a tone once the song hit the chorus and the tempo picked up. Nero spun Raven around in his arms, enjoying the sensation of being so close to her, the most beautiful woman in the room, in his mind.

_And love is all that I need,_

_And I found it there in your heart,_

_It isn't to hard to see,_

_We're in heaven…_

Laura looked up at Otto, suddenly aware of how tall he had grown in the past few years here at HIVE, now to mention how handsome he'd also become… She felt her cheek reddening…again and was glad of the flashing lights.

Otto had initially been slightly tense during the first part of the dance but had gradually relaxed and was now dancing more smoothly. Of course they did occasionally bump against each other awkwardly, but what did that matter?

_Oh once in your life you'll find someone,_

_Who will turn your life around,_

_Bring you up when you're feeling down,_

Laura smiled looking into Otto's blue eyes, how true.,,

_Yeah, nothin' could change what you mean to me,_

_Oh, there's lots I could say,_

_But just hold me now,_

'_Cause our love will light the way,_

Otto's grip on Laura tightened a little and he swallowed hard, realising how breath-taking she looked, why hadn't he noticed how beautiful her green eyes looked before?

_Baby you're all that I want,_

_With you lyin' here in my arms,_

_I'm finding it hard to believe,_

_We're in heaven,_

_And love is all that I need,_

_And I found it there in your heart,_

_It isn't to hard to see,_

_We're in heaven…_

As the song shifted to the bridge Otto and Laura's pace of dancing slowed down, Laura suddenly wrapped her arms around Otto's neck. Otto started, surprised but relaxed and gently slipped his hands around her waist.

_I've been waitin' for so long,_

_For somethin' to arrive,_

_For love to come along,_

_Now our dreams are comin' true,_

_Through the good times and the bad,_

_Yeah, I'll be standin' there by you…_

Both stood there, no longer dancing, just staring at one another. Otto hesitated then mentally shrugged. He leaned forward and gently kissed Laura on the lips.

_Baby you're all that I want,_

_With you lyin' here in my arms,_

_I'm finding it hard to believe,_

_We're in heaven,_

_And love is all that I need,_

_And I found it there in your heart,_

_It isn't to hard to see,_

_We're in heaven…_

* * *

><p><strong>Told you I'd have some OttoLaura ;-) Of course there will be more romantic fluffiness coming up in later chapters including more NAVENNESS! *throws around confetti***

**I may be able to get in another chapter before christmas...but then again I may not so if I don't:**

**_HAPPY CHRISTMAS!  
>Hope you all have a great one!<em>**


	6. Wingelby and Yet More Guests

**Here's the next chapter! I have a Wing/Shelby scene and a Nigel/I'm-not-telling-you-who-she-is-scene. Read on and review!**

**Hope you enjoy ;)**

* * *

><p>The grotto-themed cavern had been designed and constructed by a team of hand-picked students by Otto and Pike. The students had practically lived in the cavern whilst they'd been setting it up and the work had paid off magnificently.<br>Several snow machines had been set up to fire a snow-like substance through tubes connected to fans which were positioned up on the ceiling to supply a fairly even sprinkling of snow over the room. Trees had been set up and decorated simply with fairy lights and a path wound among them. Occasionally a gap in the trees appeared where either a bench to sit on was positioned or some decorations: a sled decorated with lights, massive snow globes, reindeer (fake ones of course).

It so happened that Wing and Shelby were walking hand in hand through the cavern. Wing looking amused and Shelby wearing a grin.  
>'Otto and Laura seemed to be enjoying themselves,' remarked Shelby suddenly her grin widening.<br>Wing arched an eyebrow at the memory of seeing his two friends sharing a kiss on the dance floor, 'Indeed they did.'  
>'Did you see Raven?' asked Shelby turning to look up at her boyfriend, 'She looked stunning!'<br>Wing nodded and opened his mouth to answer but was cut-off by Shelby.  
>'Nero seemed to notice this as well,' she smiled slowly, 'D'you they're having a secret relationship or something?'<br>Wing raised his eyes to the roof of the cavern, neatly decorated with a white spray paint Pike had invented, designed to look like snow and strings of fairy lights, 'Somehow I doubt that.'  
>Shelby nodded, 'Yeah, I guess,' she paused, 'Still, it'd be really romantic, the assassin and the super villain,' she nodded with a smile, 'really romantic.'<p>

They both sat down on a nearby bench a little way off the path and Shelby leaned against Wing, 'Did I tell you how handsome you look in that suit by the way?'  
>Wing smiled, wrapping his arm around her, 'Several times actually.'<br>'Oh, well you do,' she frowned suddenly, 'Maybe you look a little too handsome.'  
>'What?'<br>'I noticed that a large number of other girls were giving you some looks…'  
>Wing frowned, 'Really?'<br>Shelby tried not to grin, 'Yup, I hope you're not going to desert me in favour of any of them.'  
>Wing's frown deepened, 'You know I'd never do…' he trailed off as Shelby started laughing.<br>'I was joking big guy; you're right, I know you wouldn't do something like that.'

Wing nodded a few times before falling silent.  
>'So what did you get Otto for Christmas?' asked Shelby with a smile.<br>Wing smiled, 'Oh, it's a surprise.'  
>Shelby raised her eyebrows, 'Oh really.'<br>He smiled, 'Really,' pausing for a moment he pulled a small, neatly-wrapped parcel from his pocket, 'Which reminds me; I should really give you this.'  
>Handing it to her he gave an embarrassed smile, 'it's not much but I did what I could.'<p>

Shelby eagerly opened up the small parcel to reveal a small velvet-clad, rectangular box, she smiled up at Wing and opened it up. A necklace lay on the black velvet, engraved in the shape of an "S". Shelby smiled even more as she gently removed it from it's place and held it up to examine it more closely.  
>She raised her eyebrows in astonishment, 'don't tell me those are real diamonds!' she exclaimed staring at Wing in astonishment.<br>The glinting "S" was studded with tiny and exquisitely formed diamonds, which to Shelby's trained eyes, appeared completely authentic.  
>Wing looked a little embarrassed, 'No, I used some fake diamonds that Professor Pike had created, they're designed to look just like the real thing.'<br>Shelby looked at them in fascination, 'You've got that right.'  
>The tall Asian teenager smiled and held out his hands, 'Shall I put it on for you?' He gently took the necklace from her and slipped it around her neck, brushing a few strands of soft blonde hair away as he fastened the slim yet strong chain.<br>'There,' he smiled sliding back the clasp, 'done.'  
>Shelby turned to face him, 'How does it look?' she inquired.<br>Wing looked deep into her eyes, 'Beautiful,' he said softly.  
>They both sat in silence for a few moments then Shelby slowly leaned forward, 'Happy Christmas Wing,' she murmured and gently dropped a kiss on his lips.<p>

* * *

><p>'Drink?' asked Otto looking expectantly at Laura.<p>

'Please,' she smiled, 'I'll have a Cola.'

Otto nodded and walked off to the bar to grab two drinks. Laura stared after him, her lips still tingling from where he'd kissed her. She smiled again. This was turning out to be quite a party.

'Here,' said Otto pushing a tall glass of ice-cold Cola across the table to Laura, 'enjoy,' he glanced over her shoulder into the main cavern where another dance was in full swing, HIVEmind seemed to be progressing through most of the hits from the 80s, as one of ABBA's songs was blasting through the stereos.

Otto's eyes widened as he clocked one of the couples dancing across the floor, 'I don't believe it,' he murmured.

'What?' Laura twisted around to see what her friend was looking at. Her jaw dropped a little, 'Do you mean…'

'Professor Pike,' grinned Otto.

* * *

><p>Pike spun the Contessa around on the dance floor a smile on his face as the dance lessons he'd taken in his earlier years came back to him. He was aware that a number of students were staring from his to the Contessa and back again, to be honest though, he didn't exactly mind.<p>

* * *

><p>It turned out that not only were the students watching the couple dancing but a number of the senior staff.<br>Nero watched his friend with a slightly amused expression on his face. It was easy to pick him out among the crowd. Though Pike had valiantly tried to tame his unruly white hair it hadn't quite worked and still stood out sharply among the small sea of bobbing heads.

'The Contessa looks…different.'

Nero turned to Raven who stood beside him holding a glass of sparking white wine and watching the couples on the dance floor.

He nodded slowly in agreement, turning his gaze back to the twosome, 'Yes, she does.'

There was a polite cough from behind them and both turned to see a security guard behind them. Like the rest of the school the guards had decided to join in with the festive spirit and were wearing smart suits though a large number had ruined the effect by wearing Santa hats and reindeer antlers, though, of course they still wore the customary sleepers at their sides.#  
>This one had opted out for the Santa hat and was looking expectantly at Nero, 'Excuse me sir, but we have several Shrouds inbound, ETA five minutes.'<p>

Nero nodded, 'I'll be right there,' he turned to Raven and extended his arm gallantly, 'Shall we go and great out guests then my dear?'

Raven smiled and slipped her arm through his, 'Lets,' she agreed.

* * *

><p>Diabolus Darkdoom strode out of the Shroud and smiled a greeting to the small group who were stood in the cavern to welcome him.<p>

'Welcome to our HIVE Christmas Party Diabolus,' smiled Nero, shaking hands with his friend.

'Nice to be here,' responded Diabolus, he turned to Raven and his eyebrows shot up with astonishment, 'I must say Raven, you look wonderful.'

Raven laughed a little, 'You don't look so bad yourself,' she remarked gesturing at his party suit.

He smiled, 'I hope your employer doesn't intend to keep you to himself the whole night, I'd like to claim a few dances with you,' he paused and added, 'if you don't mind?'

'Not at all,' replied Raven breezily.

'Dad!'

Diabolus looked up, a grin spreading across his face as his son came across the cavern to embrace him in a tight hug, 'It's so great you're here!' smiled Nigel eventually breaking away.

Diabolus laughed, 'I wouldn't have missed the chance to have party, or to see you,' he added in a more quieter voice. The super-villain noted a young girl hovering behind Nigel shyly.

Raising an eyebrow he glanced at his son, 'And who is your friend.'

Nigel flushed a little and replied, 'This is Emma,' he replied.

'Nice to meet you young lady,' said Diabolus shaking her hand.

Emma smiled shyly, 'And you sir.'  
>She had blonde curled hair which fell over her shoulders and dark, brown eyes, which lit up when she smiled. Emma was a member of the tech. stream and had met Nigel whilst he was performing one of his botany expreriments, it turned out she was obsessed with the subject as well and from the on they'd become firm friends.<p>

Diabolus looked from his son to Emma and grinned, 'So, are you going to show me to this party then?' he queried.  
>He turned back to Nero who was stepping towards the other Shrouds which were landing in the cavern, 'If you'll excuse us?'<p>

Nero nodded, 'Go right ahead, I'll see you later,' before turning to greet the other GLOVE members stepping off the Shrouds.

* * *

><p><strong>I really wanted Nigel to have a date for the night :D Now you've finished reading please review!<strong>


End file.
